Not a Wizard. Not a Muggle.
by Katie10
Summary: A muggle teacher at Hogwarts? And what does she know about Harry?
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. I've read all 4 books and seen the movie but sometimes certain names escape me and I have poor spelling. Also I like to do stories that are a little offbeat. I hope you like this.

****

Not a Wizard, Not a Muggle

Another year began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, Hermonie Granger, and Ron Weasly joined the other students as they assembled in the Great Hall for the feast.

Harry had spent another dreadful summer with the Durselys, his legal guardians, and while he knew that they didn't like the idea of him being a wizard and all, he often wondered especially about his Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia was the sister of his deceased mother, Lily who was a witch. Petunia had told Harry she didn't like Lily and her magical way of life. In fact for ten years she had kept Harry's magical roots a secret from him. At times though, Harry thought to himself. Despite the obvious fact that his aunt was jealous and resentful of his mother, deep down inside he wondered if Aunt Petunia deeply missed her sister. He decided not to let this divert his attention from Head Master Dumbledore who was addressing the first years in the usual Hat Sorting ritual. One by one Professor McGonongal called the students up and the Sorting Hat called out which house they would be sent to.

As the ritual went on, Harry looked over the teachers sitting in a row along the back of the stage. Most he recognized from previous years including his least favorite, Professor Servus Snape. But there was one teacher sitting there he had not see before. She looked rather young with brown hair, blue eyes and a kind smile, but for some reason didn't seem to look much like a witch. While she wore a wizard's robe as all the Hogwarts teachers did, but she seemed more, well, muggle-like. Yet there was something almost familiar about her.

"Psst, Hermonie, Ron," Harry whispered over to his friends. "See that new teacher up there? Do you know who she is?"

"Beats me," said Ron.

"I think she's the new Muggle Studies Professor," said Hermonie. "But I'm not totally sure. I have that class, so I can find out tomorrow."

"All right," said Harry and the three returned their attention back to the Sorting Hat.


	2. Meeting Miss Sims.

The next morning Harry and Ron headed for their morning classes. By now Harry had forgotten about the muggle-like teacher he had seen last night. He was more worried about getting to class on time. As he and Ron were making their way down the hall, Harry spotted the new teacher. She was quickly making her way down the hall carrying a rather large pile of books which were partially blocking her view. 

She turned the corner only to crash right into Professor Snape and she, along with her many books tumbled onto the floor.

"Watch it half-breed!" Snape hissed at her and walked away without looking twice. The young woman let out a sad sigh and started to pick up her books.

"Why doesn't she just use a levitation spell to pick them up," Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to help her," said Harry. Usually he wouldn't stop to help a teacher he didn't even know, but there was something about her. He headed over to her and started picking up the books.

"Thank you," she said. Harry looked up at her and she gasped. "Harry Potter? Is that you?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I am. How do you know my name?"

She paused for a moment as if not sure what to say. "Well...I mean everyone knows about Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first time at Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes," she said. "I'm Kristen Sims. I teach Muggle Studies."

"Oh, then you'll know my friend Hermonie. She has that class."

Harry picked up the last of the books and handed them to Kristen as she stood back up. "Well, thank you, Harry, for helping me, but you better be getting to your class. I don't want your house to lose points because you stopped to help me."

Miss Sims continued down the hall and Harry watched her walk off. The name sounded so familiar and he couldn't shake the feeling as if he'd known her before. Then he heard Ron speak.

"Her name," he said. "Doesn't sound like a wizard name does it?"

"I know," said Harry. "But there's something familiar about her. Like I knew her a long time ago."

Lunch time came as it always does. Ron and Harry met up with Hermonie who had just gotten out of Muggle Studies.

"You want to know about the new teacher?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. "We saw her in the hall. Snape called her a 'half-breed.'"

"Well, that's the slang name, for her kind," Hermonie said.

"What? Is she muggle-born?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly. She is a muggle."

"What?" said Ron and Harry. "But how...?"

"I'll explain," Hermonie began. "Most muggles have no concept of our world and those who do, like my parents, don't really get too involved in it. However there are actually muggles who have sort of become honorary wizards and witches."

"What are you talking about?" said Ron.

"Shut up and I'll finish," Hermonie continued. "There are these cases where a muggle who, perhaps, had a family member or a close friend who was a wizard. The muggle learns about our world and culture and embraces it. They know no magic and can't do magic but they are interested in our way of living. Many live among us. Some work in shops. Others live among the muggles and do 'fake magic.' They learn little tricks. One very famous muggle who embraces our wizard culture is David Copperfield. He does muggle magic to entertain."

"So what you're saying is this new teacher is a muggle who lives like a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Hermonie. "Her name is Kristen Sims. When she was growing up, she had a close friend. They were pals all through elementary school. However when her friend turned eleven. She found out she was a witch and she left for Hogwarts. Miss Sims, said her friend would return for holidays and share stories with her. She's read all the books and knows as much about our world as any teacher here does."

"But isn't that against the Ministry of Magic?" Ron asked.

"Your dad works for the Ministry of Magic," said Hermonie. "I figured you knew this. 'Wizard Muggles' as they are called, sign an agreement with the Ministry vowing that as long as they do not abuse their privileges or share what they know with other muggles, they are allowed to live among wizards and share in the culture. If they do break the contract then they are shunned by all wizards."

"Did she say who her friend was?" asked Harry.

"No," Hermonie said. "All Miss Sims said was her friend was a victim of 'You-know-Who' and after she was killed she moved to New York where she got her muggle teaching degree. She lived in America for ten years and then decided to come back. You know Dumbledore. He's open-minded to hiring teachers. He let a werewolf teach Defense of the Dark Arts....."

"And he's letting a half-breed teach here now!" said a rough voice from behind.

The three turned to see Draco Malfoy with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Half-breeds are just muggles who couldn't cut it in their own world so they butt into ours!!"

"Why don't you go kiss Professor Snape's butt," snapped Harry. "You're good at that!"

"Whatever," said Draco. "Just watch out. You can't trust half-breeds. As soon as they learn our tricks, they turn on us."

Draco and his friends turned and walked away. As Harry started to eat his lunch, he found himself wondering about Kristen again and what Hermonie had told him about her. Her good friend had been a witch and been killed by Voldemort. Perhaps she knew his parents. He decided he would go ask Sirus about her.


	3. Kristen's Secret.

Later that day, Harry was making his way towards the dungeon for Potions class and he passed Professor McGonagall's office and overheard her talking to Miss Sims. He couldn't help but stop outside the door.

"Kristen," said Professor McGonagall. "It's so nice to see you back. I haven't heard from you since you left for New York."

"Well, I got busy out there," Miss Sims said. "I was working hard on my teaching degree and all but who would've thought a muggle would be teaching young wizards."

"Dumbledore likes to give everyone a fair chance and you are considered a friend to many wizards. You never broke your contract even when others did."

"But what I did was awful. Even if everyone says it wasn't really my fault."

"It's not your fault. You-Know-Who killed many people and took advantage of many wizards. You were just an innocent bystander."

"But I felt so helpless," Miss Sims said in a saddened voice. "I wish I could've prevented it. But I can't do magic!!"

"He's here you know," Professor McGonagall's voice changed.

"Yes, I saw him," Kristen said.

"You need to tell Harry what happened. You were there."

"I don't think I can. What I saw was too horrible."

"Ok," Ms. McGonagall said, "If you're afraid to tell him, then why did you come back here?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristen stood up and her voice became firm. "For years I thought that You-Know-Who's acts were the most horrific things I had seen but last September I saw a muggle act that makes his doings look like misdemeanors."

"I do know of the events of 'Nine-Eleven,'" Ms. McGonagall said.

"It's impossible not to know about that, but I was there and saw it first hand. I saw the planes slam into the towers, the towers crashing down, the pain and suffering and the worst part is I know if it had been wizards in that building you people would've done something about it but you can't help muggles because it's 'against the rules!!'" Miss Sims started to cry. Professor McGonagall walked around the table and hugged her.

"Kristen, listen," she said softly. "I don't think any amount of wizard magic could've stopped that tragedy from happening and no amount of magic can bring back those who died. All of us here knew about that tragedy in New York and I agree it made You-Know-Who's acts look petty."

Miss Sims calmed down. "Oh I know it's nobody's fault. It's just been a hard year for me. I'm starting to regret coming back here."

"It's been a hard year for us as well, " Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Along with the events in New York, you heard that You-Know-Who is back."

"I heard," Miss Sims said. "He's after Harry."

"That's why I think you should talk to Harry. Will you at least think about it?"

"Alright," Kristen said. "I have to go teach another class now but I'll talk to you later."

"Take care of yourself, Kristen." Ms. McGonagall said.

As Miss Sims exited the room, Harry ducked behind a statue. He saw Miss Sims head down the hall and pass Peeves the Poltergeist who shouted, "Hey half-breed!!" Ms. Gonagall looked from her door and sighed.

"Not a witch. Not a muggle. All she knows is what she is not," and closed her office door.

Harry emerged from behind the statue and stood in disbelief.

"Do I know her?" he thought. "Does she know something about my parents or Voldemort? What secret is she hiding? Now I definitely have to talk to Sirus about this."

Suddenly he looked at the clock and realized he only had two minutes to get to class. He would have to worry about Miss Sims another time.


	4. What Sirus Knows.

Saturday came and Harry decided to head down to Hogsmede. He wanted to do some shopping as well as visit Sirus who might know something about Kristen.

He donned his invisibility cloak and took the secret exit which took him directly into the villiage. When he emerged onto the city streets he met up with a familiar black dog.

"Hey Sirus," Harry whipered. The dog wagged his tail.

Suddenly one of the shops behind Harry opened its door. He found Kristen Sims exiting with a few books. She wasn't wearing her wizard cloak, just a pair of jeans and a regular shirt. She didn't see Harry but did notice the black dog. Thinking it was lost or a stray to went over to it.

"Hey there boy," she said kindly. "Where did you come from?"

Suddenly Sirus looked up and started growling at her. A look of panic came over Kristen's face and she slowly backed off and headed back for Hogwarts. When she had gone, Harry looked over at Sirus.

"What was that all about?" Harry said. Sirus motioned for Harry to come back to the cave where he was hiding out. When they arrived Sirus returned to his true form.

"Harry," said Sirus. "Do you know who that woman is?"

"Yes," said Harry. "She's Kristen Sims. She's a Wizard Muggle who is the new Muggle Studies teacher here."

"That's all you know?" Sirus said.

"That and she had a close friend who was a witch who was killed by Voldemort. After that, she moved to New York where she lived until the events of September 11 last year."

"Harry, there's something else you don't know about her," Sirus said. "She's your Godmother."

Harry couldn't believe it, "So the friend she was talking about was..."

"Your mother, Lily."

Harry sat on a rock, totally stunned for a moment. "But I don't understand. Why didn't someone tell me about her?"

Sirus took a deep breath. "Harry, she was there the night your mother and father died. She was in the house. She saw what happened. She could clear my name."

"Then why did she run away to New York?" Harry asked.

"Because it's believed that she's responsible for your parents death. While it hasn't been proven, on that fateful night, many think that You-Know-Who followed her in her car when she went to visit you and your parents. Harry, she practically lead him there! Harry? When this ordeal came to trial, they ruled that she wasn't aware of You-Know-Who following her, but she did violate her Wizard Muggle Contract in that she inadvertently lead a dark wizard to your parents. Seeing as how it was an accident, her contract was suspended from the wizard community for ten years and was denied guardianship of you. So she ran off to America."

Harry couldn't speak. He was overcome with several emotions-anger, fear, frustration and sadness. Sirus spoke again.

"Harry," he said. "I have an idea. You have Quidditch practice after school on Monday right?" Harry nodded. "Kristen likes watching the team practice. After you're done, find some way to lead her over to the edge of the Forbidden forest away from Hagrid's House. I'll be there and I'll handle the rest."

Harry agreed. As he left the cave, he thought about what Sirus had said about Kristen, but he didn't want to believe that Kristen was responsible for killing his parents. She seemed too kind to want to do anything evil. Still if she was his godmother, he wanted to know and he wanted to know exactly what happened on that fateful night.


	5. The Truth is Revealed.

"I think it landed over here, Miss Sims," Harry called. After Quidditch practice Harry told Miss Sims that his extra golden Snitch had gotten away and landed along the edge of the forest.

"Harry," she said. "It's against the rules to be in the Forbidden Forest. Besides wouldn't you rather go and get Hagrid to find it for you?"

"No, I think it landed over here," Harry called back. The two walked along the edge of the Forest and Harry scouted around for Sirus.

"Harry," Miss Sims said, "We better get back to Hogwarts, it's getting late."

Just then, a large, black dog jumped out of the bushes and started to growl at them.

"Look out, Harry," she said. "It's that stray dog that's been wandering around Hogsmede."

"He's no dog," Harry said. "Kristen Sims, I believe you've met Sirus Black."

Sirus quickly took his true form and gave her an evil glare, "Hello Kristen."

"Sirus," Kristen glared back. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here!"

"You're pretty gutsy for a half-breed!" Sirus retored.

"Are you trying to put evil thoughts into Harry's head? Bad enough you knocked off his parents. You want him too?"

"Hey! Hey I was framed and at least I wasn't a coward who ran away to America!!"

Harry was confused. "Ok Ok! What's going on here?!"

"Tell him, Kristen!" Sirus taunted. "Tell him who's really responsible for Lily and James's DEATH!!!"

Kristen lowered her eyes and whispered, "I am."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "But how...?"

"Harry, it was an accident. Voldemort put something on my car and was tracking me somehow. I was going to visit my best friend Lily. I wanted to see my Godchild who just turned a year old. I didn't know I was being followed." She looked over at Sirus again. "It's not like I gave away the address!!"

"Kristen, he's innocent!! I know and Dumbledore knows. Please listen," Harry cried.

"Listen to the kid!" Sirus yelled.

"Kristen, he is innocent. It's a long complicated story but he is. Please believe me." Harry said. He was on the verge of crying.

"Sirus, I'm going to believe Harry. Lily would've wanted that," she said.

"But you know what happened that night." Harry said to Kristen. "Were you there? Why didn't you get killed?"

Kristen paused and took a deep breath. She took a seat on a nearby tree stump. "Harry, I have to start from the beginning. Harry, your mother and I were friends since Kindergarten. We grew up together, then one day I find out Lily is a witch and that's she's going away to a special school. I missed her so much, but she always came back for summer and for holidays. She'd share stories and show me tricks she had learned. My own life wasn't all that great. I wasn't popular in school and when Lily was away I dreamed of the exciting time she was having. All I wanted more than anything was to be a witch like her. I thought I'd make a better witch than a muggle."

"Tell him about that night!" Sirus yelled.

"I'm getting there!!" she yelled back. "I went to visit Lily and James and I had no idea I was being followed. Lily took you upstairs to put you to bed. James and I were downstairs. That's when it happened. Three men in dark cloaks came in. One I thought was Sirus. They used the death spell on James." Her eyes were wide and started to water and a look of terror came over her face. "I saw them kill James. It was just like that. Then they turned on me...."

"But you're alive now," Harry asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Sirus exclaimed.

"One thing I read in one of Lily's Defense Against Dark Arts books was that certain spells have no effect on muggles. The death spell is one of them. But I'll tell you, just because it doesn't kill you doesn't mean it doesn't have any kick to it. The force of that spell slammed me up against the wall and knocked me in the head. All I remember after that was I heard Lily scream 'Not Harry! Please Not Harry!...and she was gone." Kristen's eyes began to fill with tears and she couldn't hold them back. "I came to in the hospital. I was told that I suffered a head injury. Then I heard that you had been sent to live with Lily's sister. I wanted custody but the court ruled that blood relations get the rights to guardianship."

"But why did you run away," Harry asked.

"Because I was ashamed and scared," she continued. "I felt like it was my fault your parents died. I hated myself because there was nothing I could do about it and I worried that one day you would learn about what happened and hate me. I'm so sorry, Harry. I loved your mother and I miss her so much." Kristen began to cry again.

Harry put his arms around her. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault, nor was it Sirus's. We both know Voldemort is to blame for the death of my parents and many others. Sitting here fighting about it isn't going to bring them back."

"You're right Harry." Sirus said. "Kristen, I'm sorry."

Kristen wiped her eyes. "I didn't want to believe you really were responsible for killing James. I promise I won't tell anyone about you."

Harry smiled but suddenly a familar sound came from the distance.

"Harry, you out there boy?!"

"It's Hagrid," said Harry. Sirus quickly turned back into a dog and hid in the bushes. Kristen stood up as Hagrid approached.

"There ya are lad," he said. "Yeh best be getting back inside now."

"It's my fault, Hagrid," Kristen said. "We were looking for Harry's extra Snitch but I think we found it now."

"OK then," said Hagrid as he turned back towards his house. Kristen and Harry decided to go back to the school.

"Thanks, Kristen," said Harry.

"Hey am I your godmother or what?" she joked.


	6. Kristen and Harry

A couple days later Harry went to see Kristen Sims. He liked knowing he had someone who was like a relative but didn't have to hide from the law.

"So, Harry," she asked. "Is Petunia still a tight-assed old broad?"

"You don't like her either?"

"Heck no, when I was a kid, she would pull my pigtails!"

Harry laughed, "She's still a nasty grouch and her son Dudley is even worse."

"She actually had sex with someone!!" Kristen said in surprise. "Oh now I got a bad thought in my head. I'll have to have Dumbledore erase my memory now."

Harry laughed again then became serious. "She is very mean sometimes."

Kristen looked at Harry and suddenly became serious as well, "Harry, let me tell you something about Petunia. She was always jealous of your mom. Not just because she was a witch but because your mom was pretty and popular and the favorite of her parents. Petunia always felt inferior to your mother and as kids she always tormented her, but deep down Petunia loved her sister."

"I don't know...." Harry started.

"Harry, I was at your parents funeral and so was your aunt. She cried more than anyone. Her biggest regret was that she could've been nice to your mother, now she has to live with that forever. She'll never be able to apologize for being jealous."

"But why is she so mean to me?" Harry wondered.

"It's hard to explain. What Petunia feels is a combination of guilt, resentment and paranoia. She resents you because your mom died and yet you lived. You are a constant reminder of the sister she treated unfairly. In a way you are sort of a punishment for her cruelty towards Lily. Also did you ever wonder why she didn't want you becoming a wizard?"

"She said it was silly and abnormal," Harry said.

"No, Harry," Kristen said. "You don't seem to understand. Being a witch was what killed your mom. Petunia thought if she could prevent you from being a wizard, she could save you from your mother's fate. In a way she was thinking she could make up for Lily's death. I know she could be nicer to you, but on the other hand, she's given you a home, plenty to eat and a place to sleep. If she truly hated you, she could've left you to die the night you were left at her doorstep. Deep, down inside, she loves you. I just want you to think about next time you think Petunia is cruel towards you."

And Harry would think about that next time. 


	7. Kristen and Sirus

Kristen slowly made her way towards the cave where Harry told her Sirus was hiding out. She peered into the darkness.

"Sirus?" she called. "Are you in here?"

"Kristen?" he called back. He appeared out of the darkness holding a lantern which he sat down beside him on a rock. "Come and sit here."

"I brought you some food. Harry told me where to find you." said Kristen as she took a seat beside Sirus. There was a moment of silence as they sat there in the dimly lit cave. Sirus reached over and took her hand.

"I've missed you so much," he said softly. "When you left and I was thrown in Azakaban, I was sure I'd never see you again."

Kristen looked deep into his dark eyes, "I never wanted to believe you would turn to the dark arts. It broke my heart when I thought you had killed Lily and James."

"I know," he said looking down at her hand. "They wanted us to get together, you know. James said we were perfect for each other. Imagine what could've been."

"What still is," Kristen said squeezing his hand tighter. "All the time I was gone, I never stopped thinking about you."

"I still love you," said Sirus. "I never stopped."

After a few moments passed, Sirus leaned over, Kristen wrapped her arms around him and they shared short, but passionate kiss.


	8. Dear Aunt Petunia

Back at home, Petunia Dursely was sitting in the living room. Harry's uncle and cousin had gone out for the afternoon. Harry had thought about what Kristen had said to him and debated telling Aunt Petunia something, but finally he realized the time to confront her had come. He entered the living room and stood in front of her as she was sitting on the couch.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" she yelled. "I'm trying to watch my soap opera."

"I just wanted to tell you that there's a teacher at Hogwarts you might know. Does the name Kristen Sims ring a bell?" he said.

"What's she doing back from New York?" she hissed.

"She's teaching muggle studies at school now," he said calmly. "She's says hello."

"She was just as foolish and silly as your mother. Fooling around with all that witchery rubbish! She couldn't even do any magic!" 

"Well, I learned a lot from meeting her. Mostly about my past as well as some things about you and now you're going to listen to what I have to say!"

Petunia looked up at him as if in shock. Harry took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You don't act like you care about me, but I know you do. Maybe you don't even know it. You say all these mean things about my mother, but she was still your sister and she loved you and you loved her and deep down I know you love me too even if you pretend to hate me. You can't tell me that you didn't feel any remorse when my mum died. Kristen said she saw you at the funeral and that you were crying. I know why you didn't want me becoming a wizard. Magic killed your sister and you were afraid that the same thing would happen to me if I got involved in it. But you can't fight these forces. This is who I am. This is who my mother was. I plan to use this magic I learned to stop those who killed my parents. Your sister, my mother died a long time ago. It's awful and nothing's ever going to bring her back, but I'm still here and she would want you to take care of me when I'm here. Whether she's a witch or a muggle, she's still your sister."

Petunia could not speak. All she could do is look at Harry in surprise. Harry started to leave the room.

"Now I'm going back to my little room to feed my owl and read those silly books, and me, my scar or my silly magic won't bother you anymore."

As Harry started to leave he heard his aunt yell back, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You can read in the kitchen if you want to. At least until your uncle and Dudley come home. Just remember to set the table for dinner."

"All right, Aunt Petunia."

Harry knew that things were going to be different between them from now on.


End file.
